Haunted House
by dramaprincess15
Summary: In celebration of Halloween, Percy and his friends visit a hanuted house.


Percy's POV:

It's almost Halloween. I had no plans as usual, until Nico suggested we all go to a haunted house. I thought it would be a little dumb because I doubt there's anything scarier than some of the monsters I've faced. Everyone else thought it would be fun though.

So Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico and I all spent Halloween at a haunted house.

When we got there we spent the first half hour trying to pay to get in. There were so many people. When we finally got up to the table with the register the girl working it gave me this look. She was pretty cute. Annabeth saw her smile, though. She ended up paying for me.

The inside what exactly what you'd imagine a haunted house to look like. It was very cheesy. It had suits of armor along the walls and those paintings with eyes that follow you, and every step you took caused a floor board to creak. I was more afraid of falling through the floor than anything else.

"I thought it'd be better than this," Nico complained.

"We already paid our money, so no turning back. I'm not wasting five dollars." Thalia said. We all followed her as she led us through.

We went upstairs. Nothing scary had happened so far, until the people ahead of us started screaming.

"OH MY GOD!"

"IT'S HUGE!"

"EWWWWW!"

Grover looked worried. "What do you think it is?"

Annabeth laughed. "It's probably nothing. Come on; let's see what's so 'scary'."

We went to where the people were screaming, and on the wall was this huge –

"SPIDER! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT! KILL –"

"ANNABETH, SHUT UP!"

Thalia walked over to the spider, checked around us for people, and cut it in half with one of her knives.

"That's one way to kill a spider." I acknowledged.

"Let's just get a move on." Thalia growled. She looked at Annabeth. "Done screaming?"

"Sorry we all can't be as fearless as you." Annabeth replied. "And STOP LAUGHING!"

Nico just laughed harder.

At the end of the hallway there was a room, and since we had no where else to go, we walked in. It was pitch black. From somewhere in the room came cheesy lightning effects, and every few seconds the room would light up. There was something in the corner.

"What is that?" Nico asked. I shrugged in response.

Some guy walking out of the room whispered to me what it was. He said his girlfriend had a problem with them, and then he laughed. "Women," he said.

"Ha ha, yeah." I gave a weak laugh. I kinda wanted to leave now.

Annabeth tugged my sleeve. "Come on, let's see what it is."

"I don't really feel like it."

"Why, you afraid?" she teased.

"Pshh, of course not." I said.

"Well then, let's go." She pulled me forward.

When we got close enough, it jumped out at us. I screamed, and really high-pitched, too.

"YOU'RE AFRAID OF CLOWNS? MAN UP!" Thalia yelled.

My face went red, and I didn't really find it as funny as Annabeth and Nico did. Grover, on the other hand, had his eyes shut and was mumbling a prayer to the gods. I would point out that he was afraid too, but he's afraid of everything.

When we walked out of the room, Nico still laughing and Thalia rolling her eyes, a random stairway appeared out of no where. Thalia walked to it and bumped her nose on the wall.

"OW! Who makes a fake stairway?" she yelled in annoyance. It was always funny when she got hurt simply because she was immortal and couldn't die.

The stairway painting swerved around to reveal a real one. We walked down, steps creaking like crazy, and when we got to the bottom we saw mice running around. They didn't look too scary, so we just kept walking. Turns out they were a breed that liked to bite. With every other step one would bite my shoe and its teeth would hit my toe. It really hurt. Anyone behind us or ahead of us could probably hear us.

"Ow! Ow! OW!"

When we got to the end of that corridor we saw people coming out of a side hall. We asked them how they got here.

"When you go down the steps there's another hall you walk through."

"You didn't have to go through the mice?" I asked.

"Didn't you read the sign?" one of the kids pointed. We all looked.

The sign read: "WARNING: MICE THAT BITE. PEASE USE OTHER HALL."

We were pretty mad.

In the dining room there was a plate with a silver cover on top. I figured it would be someone's head, so I walked over to go take the top off.

"Are you sure you want to do that Percy? It could be another clown." Nico said, waving his fingers at me.

I glared at him. "Fine. You do it." I told him.

"Alright. Grover, come with me in case it wants to eat something."

Grover went with him, but at a distance.

Nico pulled off the top, and nothing was there.

Grover laughed a relieved laugh and Nico just looked annoyed. "Nothing? Aw, come on, that's – OH MY GODS!"

Grover and Nico screamed as a red liquid squirted out at them.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Nico yelled.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Grover screamed.

I laughed along with Thalia and Annabeth. "Chill," I told them, "It's just blood."

"Aw, sick!" Nico yelled.

"I'm a vegetarian!" Grover complained.

"Didn't know the son of the god of death had a fear of blood." I told Nico, still laughing.

"Shut up, Clown Boy."

I shut up.

We walked out of the dining room with Nico and Grover still dripping. We saw the exit at the back of the hallway. There was a guard on either side of the door. When we walked up to them, their swords swung down, blocking our path. Thalia had already started opening the door when the swords came down.

A black piece of spiky hair fell to the floor.

Thalia stood there, eyes practically glowing. "What. Did. You. Do. That. For?"

"Maybe we should just push them out of the way…" Grover suggested.

Thalia didn't listen. She took out one of her knives and stabbed the suit of armor over and over.

"THIS IS FOR MESSING WITH MY HAIR!"

People started staring at her. I found it funny.

"Do you think she knows no one's in there?" Annabeth asked me.

I shook my head, smiling. "Nope."

When Thalia was done with the knights, she pushed the door open. "Well? Come on, let's go!"

We walked out behind her, and Annabeth inspected her hair. It was all uneven to the side, and it was obvious to see it had been cut. "Worst five bucks I ever spent." She muttered.

I know if everyone else felt that way, but I was pretty entertained.


End file.
